His World
by smalltowngirlatheart
Summary: Post 6.21. If you don't mind spoilers. There's a better summary inside. Rogan.
1. Hospitals and Homecomings

_I own nothing...All the credit goes to ASP and her crew._

**This is based on spoilers for episode 6.21. This is my take on what happens when Rory  
brings Logan home from the hospital. This is definitely a Rogan. **

The whole ride back from the hospital Rory was still a nervous wreck. Even though the doctors released Logan Rory still wasn't sure he should be out of the hospital yet. The site of him laying in that hospital bed made her nauseated. She's wasn't used to seeing him so still, so quiet. It bothered her more than she liked. And now as were riding the elevator up to their apartment the only thing on her mind was taking care of him and making sure he gets better.

They walked in the door and Rory helped Logan to their bed. She started running around the apartment trying to straighten up.

"I have to go to the Daily News to get some last minute stuff done before the paper comes out, but I shouldn't be more than an hour and half or two hours at the most." She shouts from the kitchen.

He wonders, "Who's been running that place? You've been at the hospital every day this week  
in between and after classes."

"Actually, Paris." He looks at her confused. "I know weird, but she's been good. I call in at least twice a day to check"

She grabs her keys from the pool table and makes her way back to their bed. "Ok Colin and Finn should be here soon, but I told them to not stay long so that you can get some rest"

Then there it is, the thing she has missed most this past week. His smile, well this is more of a smirk but she hasn't seen either one in a couple of days. "Hurry back" he says.

"I will I promise."

They share a sweet soft goodbye kiss. Then look into each others eyes. Rory is the first to speak and break their gaze.

"The news waits for no man" she thinks again "or woman."

As she walks out the door, she can hear him laughing.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG **

She returns home, two hours no later, just like she said.

"It's so hot in here" she thinks. She can see he's asleep in bed in just his boxers, with sweat glazing his naked chest.

"I guess he didn't want to get up and turn on the air" she thinks

She tiptoes around the apartment finding her favorite pajamas. It's one of Logan's shirts. She loves the way she feels like she drowns in it. She gets into the bed and lies on her side and looks at him. She reaches down and intertwines her fingers and his. At that moment she realizes this is it. Just like she told Jess, despite everything she loves him. She always will. This is really the man she is meant to be with the rest of her life.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG **

He knows she's home when he hears the keys in the door, but he refuses to move. As he waits  
for her to get into bed he thinks of his night. Colin and Finn had come and gone quickly as they promised Rory, and just after they left it got incredibly hot. He was already in the bed and didn't want to get up so he threw all the covers and took off his clothes. It took him 20 minutes just to get his clothes off, but three broken ribs will do that to you. He keeps perfectly still, trying to keep his breathing even as she gets into the bed. He feels her close which he thinks is strange. She hasn't gotten this close to him in bed since before his sister's wedding. At that moment a wave of grief overcomes him. Her closeness something that used to be so normal isn't anymore. But just as he is about to say something to her about how things have been, he feels her grab his hand and he has to concentrate even harder on his breathing, because her touch makes him breathe hard and want to scream he loves her. He can feel her staring, and it's then he decides to break the silence.

"If staring were an Olympic sport you're sure to win the gold medal."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He can feel their fingers still intertwined and he hopes she doesn't break the connection. Thankfully she only tightens her grip. He wants to feel her close. He needs to feel her close. He feels like he hasn't had that contact in so long, so he decides to make a bold move. He lifts his arm over her head and pulls her close, and to his excitement she doesn't refuse his touch, his love. She just moves closer.

"Don't worry you didn't. I can't sleep. The heat is killing me."

"The air should kick on any minute. Why didn't you just turn it on?"

"Well my broken body didn't want to let me out of bed."

"I can't believe you jumped off that cliff. I was so scared Logan."

"Hey Ace, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, I shouldn't have been you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

"Well, I'm sorry I jumped off a cliff. I should find better ways to get out my anger."

"I want to get away Logan."

"Rory I'm trying to apologize. You're really gonna break up with me in the middle of an apology."

Rory couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Oh my god Logan NO! I'm not breaking up with you! I just think the two of us need to get away together. ALONE."

"Our trip to Asia isn't that far off."

"I know, but I just need time for us to be alone. We don't get that here. As much as I love Colin, Finn, my mom, and my grandparents, I just feel like there's someone else who always needs one of us. We need a weekend away."

"We'll pack our bags and go to New York. We can leave now if you like."

"No, in the morning. Right now I want to lie here in your arms and sleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You have the best ideas."

"I know I'm a genius."

There's was a long silence and he felt her breathing even out. He thought she'd fallen asleep until she spoke again.

"I love you Logan."

It was then that he realized he wasn't just holding Rory Gilmore. He was holding his world.

"I love you too Rory."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

So that's my first fic EVER! Please let me know what you think. I could probably make this actual story...but I need some ideas where to go. R/R


	2. That'd Be My Head

Due to the insane amount of positive reviews I decided to continue with the story. I know I'm fabulous right? WRONG! You all are FABULOUS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Thanks so much!  
Oh and don't be shy to throw in a suggestion or two. I'll need them. Maybe if I don't use them in this story, I could start another one.

Once again all this is owned by those people at the WB. You know who you are.

_Rory's POV_

It took us three hours to get packed. Normally I could be done in 30 minutes flat, but I didn't have just the packing to worry about. I had to call my mom and all the important people to let them know where I'd be.

When the last suitcase was zipped and the last phone call was made we quickly made our way down stairs. Or really, as quick as Logan could.

The drive to New York was quiet. When Logan spoke it was all sweet nothings in my ear as he played with my hair and drew lazy circles on my hand with his finger.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

The hotel was absolutely BEAUTIFUL. Logan sure does know how to pick them. We actually skipped the front desk. Apparently having the last name Huntzberger means you always have the same suite, and it's ALWAYS ready for you.

Huntzberger.

Rory Huntzberger.

Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger.

Yes my last name will definitely be hyphenated.

Wait. WHAT! He hasn't even proposed Rory! GOD! Who says he will propose? If he doesn't soon maybe I'll beat him to the punch. I hope it won't bruise his ego too much.

A small laugh escapes my lips and suddenly I hear, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, um nothing. I was just thinking of something my mom said to me on the phone."

"Was it inappropriate?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well I could use some ideas for this weekend."

"You would actually take an inappropriate suggestion from my MOTHER?"

I can tell he's really thinking about it. He gets this completely cute look on his face before he says, "Well now that you mention it, no probably not. It'd be too weird. Besides, I've just come up with a hundred different things to do to you."

And that is the moment when I decide to pounce. His lips connect with mine and it's the most beautiful feeling. I lead him to the couch. Our lips never breaking contact. His hands are everywhere and it feels like they are burning my skin. We can both tell clothes are about to come off when suddenly, a cell phone goes off, and I quickly realize it's mine.

"Impeccable timing. I'll get it" I groan.

Oh good it's Grandma. I absolutely adore a conversation with Emily Gilmore. I stopped listening.  
She wants to know why she had to hear from my mother that I wouldn't be at Friday night dinner.  
Dammit. I knew I forgot to call someone. I see Logan get up and head towards the bedroom, and I silently wish I was joining him at this moment. Instead I begin to apologize and tell my Grandma how Logan just really needed a weekend away, just the two of us. She seems upset but accepts my answer. Good, because I'm not driving my ass back to Hartford to have Friday night dinner.

After **FINALLY** hanging up I make my way back toward the bed to see that he's asleep. That medicine really does a number on him, but he needs his rest. The faster he heals the better.  
Oh well guess the make-up sex will have to wait for later. Mom would be proud I even thought that.

As I watch him sleep, I think back to the hospital.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_**Flashback **_

I quietly walk into his room. The nurses tell me he's asleep, they say they're keeping him on some pretty heavy doses of some kind of medicine. I suppose if I had a collapsed lung, broken ankle, contusions over a third of my body, and a concussion, I'd want to be on a lot of meds too.  
I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. Even in this condition though, he looks gorgeous. I laugh, truthfully I'm a bit jealous that he can be that beautiful in a hospital bed.

I pull a chair as close as I can to the bed and sit down. My head on the bed next to his hand. I place a soft kiss on his palm and shut my eyes. My thoughts quickly drift to all the things I'll say when he wakes up.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"What were you thinking you idiot?"

"I wish I could have been here sooner."

"I love you."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Logan's POV_

It hurts to move. I HATE hospitals. I move my hand and _BUMP_!

"OW!"

"Ace?"

"Yeah that'd be my head."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"It's ok. Honest mistake."

Just as all the I'm sorrys and I love yous were about to come out. The doctor came in.

"Ah! Mr.Huntzberger, you're awake. In a lot of pain still son?"

"Quite the understatement sir."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her grab her cell, and just like that she's out the door.  
I know she'll be back, but part of me doubts that. That bag could be empty, but of course I know it's not. It's the Birken Bag. She has at least two, maybe even three books (depending on size of course ) in there. We all know Rory Gilmore won't leave a book behind. Right now it's about more than books though we're in love, she'll be back. I continue to listen to the doctor, but all my thoughts are on the beautiful blue-eyed brunette that walked out the door.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Ok so the ending isn't my favorite, but I'll live. Two chapters in one day WOW! I didn't know I had it in me! Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing. You rock. Next chapter will probably be Lorelei's POV.


End file.
